


Distractions

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #39:  Picture Prompt<br/>http://community.livejournal.com/inception100/105755.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #39: Picture Prompt  
> http://community.livejournal.com/inception100/105755.html

It’s a Dickens novel kind of cold.

Ariadne shuffles her shoulders in her jacket, trying for some friction, but ends up shivering instead. It feels like the air is cutting through paper thin skin and setting up permanent residence in her bones.

Cobb’s a few feet ahead leading them down the road to their destination with purposeful steps.

Arthur nudges her shoulder with his own and smiles when she looks his way.

“Next time I say we aim for the beach,” he jokes.

“Yes please,” she mutters with half a grin then puts all her attention on the task ahead.

  



End file.
